


Стайлз Стилински и его увлекательные прогулки

by Risen_Iva



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risen_Iva/pseuds/Risen_Iva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз забрел в секс-шоп. Этим все сказано=)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Стайлз Стилински и его увлекательные прогулки

На улице стоит одурманивающая жара. Стайлзу кажется, что его мозги сейчас расплавятся и вытекут, потому что они протащились на другой конец чертова Бикон Хилза только ради того, чтобы Скотт смог порадовать свою подружку. Стайлз весь покрытый потом, тяжело дышит, как собака. Он мог бы находиться сейчас дома, возможно, набрал бы ледяной воды в ванную и придался бы каким-нибудь сладким мечтам, но нет! Сейчас он здесь и будет вынужден краснеть, посещая секс-шоп.  
Господи, да он краснеет только от одной мысли об этом месте! Может быть, дело в его девственности, но он и правда не способен представить, как можно пользоваться «штуками» из магазина удовольствий.

Колокольчик на двери еле звенит, когда они заходят в прохладное помещение. Стайлз тяжело выдыхает и блаженно жмурит глаза от окутавшей его прохлады. Рядом с ним нервно озирается Скотт.   
\- М.. Ну, я пойду… Посмотрю что-нибудь… Такое, подходящее... Можешь подождать меня здесь... - вытягивает из себя друг.  
\- Чувак, я протащился с тобой сюда через весь город, в такое пекло, чтобы ты подобрал подарок своей ненаглядной подружке лишь потому, что тебе кажется, будто в вашей сексуальной жизни не хватает остринки. Хотя прошу заметить, что некоторым в сексуальной жизни помогает только своя рука! И теперь ты предлагаешь мне просто подождать здесь?  
Стайлз видит, как не только лицо, но даже уши Скотта заливаются краской. Скотт что-то пытается сказать, но не может преодолеть своё смущение. Тяжело выдохнув, Стайлз говорит:  
\- Знаешь, я, пожалуй, тоже пойду и посмотрю, что здесь есть, - на этих словах он сам заливается краской. Потому что на самом деле он девственник, который заскочил в секс-шоп с другом. Что может быть более смущающим? – Возможно, подберу себе что-нибудь эдакое… - у него не получается подавить нервный смешок.

Скотт молча кивает и направляется куда-то вглубь магазина. Стайлз ерошит короткий ежик волос и замечает за прилавком мужчину. Откладывая книгу на стол, он поднимает взгляд прямо на Стайлза, и его лицо вдруг озаряет хищная улыбка.   
В этот момент Стайлзу кажется, что в помещении внезапно становится жарко. Прямо перед ним стоит высокий, темноволосый, сложенный, как бог, обольститель. Стайлз усилием воли отводит глаза и читает надпись на бейдже.  
\- Дерек… - не сдержавшись, он тихо смакует имя на языке.  
Да, Дерек выглядит, как ходячее пособие по сексу! С таким захочется опробовать любую «штуковину» из этого магазина!  
Стайлз краснеет под прожигающим взглядом до такой степени, что его лицо становится цвета его любимой футболки с капитаном Америкой! Ах, знали бы вы, какого она термоядерного красного цвета!  
\- О, боже мой… - говорит себе Стайлз и решает ретироваться подальше от этого горячего взгляда.

Спрятавшись за первым попавшимся стеллажом, Стайлз думает о том, что теперь точно определился со своей ориентацией. Если раньше, когда он, спрятавшись в душе, дрочил сам себе, в его мыслях лишь иногда проскальзывали Денни или красивое тело Джексона, то теперь, после знакомства с Дереком, он точно знал, что хочет оказаться в его сильных руках и сделать что-нибудь неприличное… Жутко неприличное. Раньше он еще пытался оправдаться. Ведь в то же время он представлял и различных актрис, подсмотренных тайком в порно. И на девчонок у него все еще стоял, даже после болезненного отказа Лидии. Теперь же выбор был очевиден. 

Скотт затерялся где-то в глубине магазина, и Стайлз решил осмотреть предлагаемые товары. Ну, раз уж забрел сюда, стоит провести время с пользой. На полках товары пестрят различными цветами, формами и размерами. Стайлз даже не представлял, что людям может понадобиться столько вещей для того, чтобы удовлетворить себя! Некоторые игрушки его озадачивают. Ну, серьезно, куда это можно пристроить? А некоторые даже пугают.   
Среди всего этого разнообразия Стайлз доходит и до витрины с вибраторами. А вот они кажутся действительно странными! Потому что некоторые из них такой причудливой формы и таких неприличных размеров, что ещё чуть-чуть и Стайлз уже не сможет больше краснеть…

\- Господи, да они же огромные! - шепотом восклицает он от удивления.  
\- У меня больше, – раздается за его спиной.  
Стайлз с противным девчачьим визгом, подскакивая на месте, оборачивается на стоящего позади него Дерека.  
\- О, спасибо за информацию, буду иметь в виду. Не подумай, будто бы мне это может пригодиться, – по привычке начинает быстро говорить он. - Нет, не то, чтобы…  
Он прерывает поток несвязных слов, глубоко вдохнув и пытаясь успокоится. Его руки начинают теребить край футболки. И это позволяет ему немного расслабиться и, наконец, взглянуть на Дерека. А этот чертяка все также ухмыляется, словно ему нравится издеваться над Стайлзом и смотреть, как красные пятна смущения покрывают его шею и руки.  
\- Ищешь что–то конкретное? - приятным бархатным голосом интересуется Дерек.  
\- О, нет! – испуганно восклицает Стайлз, махая руками. - Я здесь из-за друга. Ему нужен подарок для подружки. Он где-то тут…  
Стайлз озирается по сторонам и понимает, что никакого друга рядом и в помине нет. А он наедине с идеальным продавцом - Дереком!  
\- Мне вообще ничего такого не нужно! Не потому, что я считаю, будто бы это ужасно, ты не подумай, у тебя отличная работа. Ты помогаешь людям, в каком-то смысле… - Стайлз снова сбивается на сверхскорость своей речи. - Мне это не нужно, потому что я девственник и в первый раз все должно быть традиционно. Свечи там, романтика…  
И тут до него доходит, что он ляпнул. Пусть даже этот парень и выглядит как чистый грех, это не повод выдавать ему ТАКИЕ тайны о себе.  
\- Меня вообще-то некоторые штуки здорово пугают… - тихонько добавляет он в надежде исправить положение.  
Дерек же смотрит на него и тихонько посмеивается.  
\- Не бойся, большинство вещей здесь созданы для того, чтобы делать приятно, а не плохо. – Продолжает смущать его Дерек. - Просто ты не пробовал, например…  
Он разворачивает Стайлза к себе спиной. Протягивает рядом с ним руку и указывает на вибратор средних размеров. Дерек стоит так близко, что Стайлз чувствует исходящее от него тепло.  
\- Вот у этого 5 скоростей, - поясняет он. - И от него такие ощущения, словно ты с самым-самым лучшим любовником на свете. – О, как же он тянет это «саааамым», успевает подумать Стайлз, прежде чем начинает ощущать горячее дыхание у своей шеи.  
Чтобы отвлечь свое внимание от того, что творит Дерек, Стайлз отбегает к другой витрине. Дерек не спеша следует за ним. И когда видит к чему подошел Стайлз, до неприличия улыбается.  
\- Отличный выбор. У нас очень широкий ассортимент пробок. Ты сможешь очень хорошо растянуть себя для своего партнёра.  
Стайлз сглатывает, неожиданно представляя себя и Дерека в таких мелких деталях и таких позах, что в штанах намечается определенная заинтересованность.  
Дерек видит, как Стайлз подвисает после сказанных слов и мягко уводит его к другой витрине.  
\- А здесь у нас анальная смазка. Клубничная, ванильная, мятная, на водной основе… Есть еще много других. Ты какой пользуешься?  
\- Ванильной, - говорит он прежде, чем успевает подумать и тут же прикусывает язык.  
Дерек рядом уже смеется в голос. Стайлз не понимает, что с ним сегодня такое. Да, обычно из-за СДВГ он часто несёт ерунду, но не до ТАКОЙ же степени.  
Отсмеявшись, Дерек берет в руки тюбик смазки с запахом ванили и продолжает:  
\- У тебя, наверное, закончилась, может, стоит купить ещё? Вдруг понадобится?  
В этот момент Стайлз машинально кивает, бездумно направляясь за Дереком.

У кассы Стайлз с облегчением выдыхает, понимая, что Скотт еще не решил свою дилемму. И слава богу! Потому что Стайлз не знает, как бы он объяснял своему другу, почему покупает анальную смазку… И презервативы?  
\- Это подарок от заведения, – поясняет Дерек и кладет пачку защиты в пакет со смазкой.  
Стайлз сомневается, что они ему скоро пригодятся, но он готов пойти на что угодно, лишь бы Дерек не видел, как Стайлзу неловко.  
Касса шумно печатает чек, и Дерек демонстративно покашливает, привлекая внимание Стайлза.  
\- Мой номер, - говорит он и пишет на оборотной стороне чека свой телефон.  
Стайлз снова подвисает, не веря в то, что такой красавчик сейчас не просто издевается над ним, а заигрывает! И это самое лучшее, что случалось с ним за долгое время. Он продолжает пялиться и пожирать Дерека взглядом.  
\- Моя смена заканчивается в семь, - вновь улыбается Дерек, – если хочешь, можем опробовать твои покупки вместе?  
\- Обязательно, - неловко улыбается Стайлз, после того, как его сердце ухает вниз и начинает стремительно набирать обороты. Зеленые глаза Дерека затягивают его. Они продолжают стоять друг напротив друга, улыбаясь, пока рядом не появляется Скотт и со смущением покупает наручники и шелковую ленту.

Когда они выходят из секс-шопа, Скотт неуверенно бросает:  
\- Кажется, этот мужик на тебя пялился!  
\- О, да!

И, слава богу, что да! И не только пялился, хихикает про себя Стайлз.   
Его определённо ждет увлекательный вечер.


End file.
